User talk:Lynettefan2626
BalkOfFame Could we this taking privately, so not reacting on Lostpedia please. I agree with you that Balk is sarcastic. He also never reacts when I'm joking with him. He did also hide my comment what also was a joke. I'm not sure what to say about him, since I revealed that I have autism, to come away from him about "hating characters". Josh we have here badges :) --Station7 21:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm not that nice. I'm 17, 1 year older then you. You already deserved 2 badges. lol No, I'm not bitchy, but sometimes it's good to talk behind someones back. He has everyday sarcasm, to be realistic. you didn't derserve, actually not any user. They all are making themself worry.--Station7 21:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You did deserve the first badge, because you're here "new". And the second one was, because you left me "a meesage on my talk page". Yes, I saw HE is protecting him. I agree with you that he shouldn't have privelleges. He's not a Sysop or Rollback. He's the same like anyone of us. He's most of the time sarcastic and we all have to respect that? He's humor is weird, he has a YouTube channel if you wanna know. He's only online on Lostpedia. Also it's very possible that I'm not tommorow very much online, becvause I'm a beta Tester and so I can't reveal anything. Sorry.--Station7 21:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I understand, because people are not "understanding the understandable" which I understand. This can turn out badly, since HE revealed that don't take you seriousley. What happens if they ban you? I don't know, this can happen, because they don't take you seriousley. I hope so not. Otherwise, I'm trying to get you back.--Station7 22:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) 100% sure. BalkOfFame isn't here. Why would he? He is so addicted to Lostpedia. Prison Break Wiki is 100% safe. We have here also Mittelman and Lostymind from Lostpedia. But i talked to them. Nothing to be worry about. He won't following me.--Station7 22:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No stress please. There's nothing to being worry about. i haven't told them.--Station7 22:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You making me laughing with that comment, sorry.--Station7 22:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well there's another secret I haven't revealed to you yet. Yes, I'm taking riscs, I know. I have told that Mittelman and Lostymind, but they haven't reported to any Sysop. I'm doing something actually that I can't do, but I have helped Lostpedia so much.--Station7 22:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No mention of my name of course. Maybe there's an option. So you wanna show him this conversation. my name appears to the left of the Wiki, so he would discover it. I have an option. Copy it on Microsoft Word. Then remove the conversations. OK?--Station7 22:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Everybody thinks I'm nice, but I have secrets.--Station7 22:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I will remove it, everything. This talking didn't excist Never.--Station7 22:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for not mentioning my name.--Station7 08:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) He's online lol No, he isn't online here. Don't also react here to him :) I think he knows it's me, but I'm not sure about that.--Station7 11:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't mention my name to HorribleEyes.--Station7 21:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) 8 You're number 8 on this Wiki, that's really good ;) --Station7 10:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Number 8? Look at the Wiki Leaderboard.--Station7 20:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your great work But my computer is irrtiating. maybe you can help. Hope to hear soon from you as possible :D --Station7 19:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC)